Awakening: The Forgotten Castle of Hogwarts
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: Years ago, ancient power was unleashed and all of existence was threatened. To destroy the evil, all magical races sacrificed their magic. However, something went terribly wrong. Instead of dying, the evil was trapped and human race lost to sleep. Now Harry, the first to awake from his slumber has been chosen to locate and awaken the rest of humanity. Willhesucceed? Full sum inside
1. Prologue: Diary, Entry 1

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Awakening: The Dreamless Castle in any such manner or way.

* * *

Awakening: The Forgotten Castle of Hogwarts

Prologue: The Diary, Entry #1

His Story has been told and retold for years.

Some said he was a myth.

A human without magic could never survive in this world.

I knew we couldn't protect her forever.

One day, he will leave the walls of this castle.

One day, he would wake up.

* * *

Summary: First in the Awakening Triology: Harry Potter Style. Years ago, an ancient power was unleashed and all of existence was threatened. To destroy the evil, all magical races sacrificed their magic. However, something went terribly wrong. Instead of dying, the evil was trapped and human race lost to sleep. Now Harry Potter, the first to wake from the 1000 years slumber, has been chosen to locate and awaken humanity and defeat the evil once and for all. But will Harry be able to succeed without his magic, nor his memories? Will whatever help he receive along his journey be enough for him to overcome the great task ahead of him?


	2. Chapter One: The Dream of a 1000 Years

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Awakening: The Dreamless Castle in any such manner or way.

* * *

Awakening: The Forgotten Castle of Hogwarts

Chapter One: The Dream of a 1000 Years

(Harry's POV; Harry's dream)

In fading Conscience I saw a flash of green light.

Always recurring, never-ending, my dreams are always filled with that strange green light and the screams that accompany it

I hear a man scream at someone to hide I hear a women with red hair scream and beg for mercy.

I feel lost and abandon, hurt and scared. I feel wonder and excitement. I feel I see a man burning at my touch.

I plunge a silver sword into a snake and hear it give a dying cry. I see a book bleeding black blood and a teenager screaming out in agony.

I feel a terrible coldness that seeps through my bones. I feel like I'll never be happy again. I see a haunted man trying to kill a rat and a werewolf fall prey to the full moon. I hear the rat squeal and run away like the coward it was. I see the angels of death nearly take my soul and I see the sands of time carry the haunted man away.

I see a mad eye and a cup of glory. I see my name burning away. I see a dragon flying in the sky and the merpeople swimming in the depths of the water. I see snow and fairies and beetles and lies. I see betrayal, mended bonds and even more betrayal. I see a maze in which the prize is death and horror. I see the rat bowing down to fear and a dead man come back to the world of the living. Above my head, I see a snake coming from the eye of a skull, bright against the dark night sky.

I feel a terrible loneliness and an irrational anger. I feel betrayed and afraid. I feel as if my mind is being tore apart and analyzed, bit by bit. I feel trapped and confused. I see a toad trying to infect my home. I see an old man becoming more and more withdrawn. I see a group of children create a light in the dim winter atmosphere and I see the horses of death being hurt by human ignorance. I see a bright yet dark hallway filled with futures that might be. I see a gateway into the next realm. I hear the voices of those beyond the veil cal out to me. Only the haunted man goes through. An evil snake fights the phoenix and the phoenix cries. I see its tear fill up the hole inside my heart after the haunted man leaves.

I see a girl with fiery red hair and a stubborn nature. I see a book written by a Prince. I see a man afraid of the shadows of the past. I see a liquid memory and a snake splitting into seven parts. I see three of the parts turn into a diary, a ring and a locket, only the locket has a crack and turns to dust when I grasp it. I see a bat knock the old man off the tower. The bat turns into a coward.

I see a flash of green light. I see a guardian and the mad eye fall through the sky and a friend get cursed forever more. I see the seven pieces of the snake. I see the wand, the stone and the cloak. I see the tyranny of the snake and the growing loyalty and courage of the cornered lion. I see the friends I love and the family I wished to have. I see the snake's curse push us apart. I see the phoenix bringing us together again. I see the snake get ready to strike. I see the castle burning and the magicals fighting through the night. I see people fall, never to rise again. I see myself sacrifice my life to vanquish the snake once and for all. I meet the old man again and am given a choice: go back or go on. I chose to go back. I see another flash of green, the last flash of green light and then the snake disappeared into the afterlife. Then, there is quiet.

The wand, the stone and the cloak are in my hand. I fell.

I see a dark abyss of lost dreams.

And then... "**His" eyes open. **I see light.

* * *

Summary: First in the Awakening Triology: Harry Potter Style. Years ago, an ancient power was unleashed and all of existence was threatened. To destroy the evil, all magical races sacrificed their magic. However, something went terribly wrong. Instead of dying, the evil was trapped and human race lost to sleep. Now Harry Potter, the first to wake from the 1000 years slumber, has been chosen to locate and awaken humanity and defeat the evil once and for all. But will Harry be able to succeed without his magic, nor his memories? Will whatever help he receive along his journey be enough for him to overcome the great task ahead of him?


	3. Chapter two: Waking up: Escape the Room!

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Awakening: The Dreamless Castle in any such manner or way.

* * *

Awakening: The Forgotten Castle of Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Waking Up: Escape the Bedroom!

_**"**Wake up_...**"** A voice whispered in the wind. **"**_It's time_...**"**

_What_? He thought, blinking as the rays of sun light came into his eyes.

His body felt weak and his mind fuzzy. _I need to get up_... He groaned as he sat up on the rather soft bed. "No wonder my legs feel like jelly," he muttered as he stretched his arms above his head and gave out a large yawn. "But where am I? What is this place? Why am I here?," He thought out loud, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he looked around in the room he was in.

The room itself was quite spacious and shaped strangely. The floor was a circle, yet there were four perpendicular walls. The roof was shaped as a cone and looked a bit more than twice the height of the walls. There were four windows on the roof through which the sun light rained down on him from his position on the bed. The walls were covered clouds colored different shades of red. It was similar to the way the sky looked like when the sun was just setting or just rising.

The walls themselves did not have any windows. Instead there were three doors, one on each wall, and what appeared to be a balcony. The first door was white and had a silver knob. The second door was made of brown oak wood. The third and final door had a painted image of a fairy on it. There were curtains draped over the balcony's entrance so he unfortunately couldn't see the outside from his position.

The four poster, double sized bed was at the center of the room. The bed was completely white. The ivory poles on the bed's vertices looked like snow-covered branches on a bright winter morning.

The floor was covered in green carpet There was a large white marble dresser with a matching chair near to the balcony. In one of the corners of the room, he saw a full body-length mirror that looked like it could use some cleaning.

He also saw a sofa and a coffee table along with a few muffins and a pot of hot tea. _Who left that there? And is the person still here somewhere_? He thought, starting to feel uneasy about his situation. "Who am I? Why am I here?"

Suddenly, he heard a rattling sound coming from somewhere in the room

"What's that I hear?" a muffled voice called out. "Master! Is that you? I'm over here!"

"What?" he asked, looking around the room. "Where?"

"I'm here! _Here_! In the **jewelry box** on the dresser!"

"What? I'll be right over!" He told the voice, quickly getting up. However, he quickly regretted it when his legs collapsed underneath him due to the sudden motion. "Owww..." The carpet, it appeared, did not provide such a soft landing as it first seemed to.

"Is Master alright?"

"Er, yeah, just fine." He got up again, but this time he went slower and sighed in relieve when he made it to the dresser without falling again.

"Finally!" He looked at the jewelry box. It was in the weird shape of an egg. It was light blue. It had a bronze flower on top. It had pearls outlining the edges of the locked door and was decorated with ravens. On the base of the jewelry box was the word "RAVEN-CLAW" written in blue. _I wonder where the key is_...

He looked around the room to see if anything useful was there. Seeing nothing, he began loking through the drawerrs of the dresser to find something useful. However, the most he could find were a bunch of gold coins- which was a good thing, mind you. It just wasn't what he needed at the moment. Placing the gold coins and other interesting trinkets he found on top of the dresser, he bent down under the dresser to see if the key had somehow found its way there.

_**"**The balcony... Place it there, I will find it_...**"**

He jumped, hitting his head against one of the drawers he forgot to close before. "Dammit," he hissed rubbing the back of his head as he carefully got up. "Why am I so intent on hurting myself? And what is that voice in my head?"

Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he went out to the balcony, and what he saw immediately took his breath away.

In front of him was a magnificent view of a large lush green valley surrounded by towering mountains. A system of rivers formed at the bottom of the valley, splitting it into two. The sun rays glittered as it fell upon the land.

He walked towards the edge of the balcony, where he saw a red cushion trimmed in gold. Sitting on the cushion was a small glistening **silver key with a blue feather** attached to it.

"Its resting on that pillow, as if waiting for me," He whispered. He grabbed a hold of the key and went back to the dresser where the... whatever-was-in-the-egg was reenacting "was that... what was it called... Hamlet?" of all things. Hmm. What an odd whatever-was-in-the-egg.

"Hey, you still- um- _sane_ in there?"

"To be or not to- huh? Oh, yeah I am~! :D Did you find the key to the secrets of the universe!?"

"Eh? Isn't it 42?"

"Right-o! But that's not what I meant. Did you find a key that will unlock the door of my abominable egg-prison yet.

"I think I found it."

"Ho, Ho, Hurray!"

The Jewelry box began glowing from the inside as Harry unlocked the door.

"Thank the stars!" Said the winged sphere. It was still glowing a bit, but its surface was fading to a dull gold color. "I feel like I've been asleep for a thousand years! It is an honor to meet you, master of death! My name is **Rene** and I am one of the Fairy Queen's messengers and guides! You must be disoriented- magic spells can do that to you. Here, please take this letter from Fairy Queen Rhyannon. She has sent me here to guide you."

He looked a bit taken aback by the object's excitable nature but still took the letter it somehow managed to keep in its mouth with bending or tearing it.

The Letter read:

**To The Master of Death**_,_

_We have been waiting for you, child. No doubt you have a lot of questions, and you will find the answers as you explore this castle. My messenger is waiting by the **owlery** in the castle's west tower; please return the note to him so I know that you are well._

_I wish you the best of luck,_

**Fairy Queen Rhyannon**

"Ryannon... Rene..." Those were their names. But what was his name? Did he even have a name? "Rene?"

"Yes master?" Rene asked as it zoomed all around the room, giving its wings some well needed exercise

"What's my name? Why did the queen call me 'the master of death?' Why am I here? What am I supposed to do?"

"...Well, I am sorry but I don't know your name, nor do I know about the significance behind your title. I call you master because that's what you are: my master. As for what your doing in the castle, the queen placed you here to protect you from the Great Evil that once walked this world."

"Great Evil? What is that?"

"An ancient power long ago forgotten by time. I'm afraid that's all the queen told me." Rene's wings drooped, disappointed in its lack of useful information.

He sighed. This his conversation was leading them no where. Do you at least know what I'm supposed to do here? Or where we are?"

"You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and your mission is to **get out of this castle**! It used to be where young children would go off to to learn magic. However, I do believe that the school's been in disuse for quite a while. Oh! I know, let's go to that balcony over there and see the state of the castle!"

And so the two of them went to the balcony once more. This time, however, instead of looking at the valley in front of them, he craned his neck to get a better view of the castle. The castle was crumbling with missing sections of walls. The structure on the outside still seemed to be holding quite well. However, he had little doubt that there were probably more damage on the inside.

"...Raven."

"What?! A raven? Where!? I wanna see it!" Rene said excitedly.

"What? No, not a real raven! I meant that my temporary name will be Raven because the name on the jewelry box said Raven-Claw," He explained "It also sounds more sensible and less scary than Death or Master of Death."

"Eh, I don't know really. 'Hero' has a nice ring to it also..."

"No," the newly named Raven said. "Absolutely not." He didn't know why but the name Hero did not sit well with Hero.

"Ah well, it's okay, I suppose. Besides, you aren't really going to do anything heroic... YET! And the name 'Raven' matched your hair!" Rene commented happily.

Raven smiled a bit at Rene's happy nature and made to walk back in. Unfortunately, his legs decided to give in under him again and he went tumbling to the ground.

"Master!" Rene shouted as it fluttered around Raven's head. You fell! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rene. I'm just fine. My legs are a bit weak, though."

"Abut weak, but-?" Rene fluttered to the other side of the room. "Oh, silly! You didn't eat the **muffins** and **coffee** yet! The queen left them hear so that you could regain your strength once you wake up!"

"Well, forgive me for not being suspicious of food lying around a place I don't remember being in nor ever coming into," Raven muttered as he sat up, legs criss-crossed, watching Rene levitate- _actually levitate_- the plate of muffins and coffee towards him.

After the snack, Raven felt much better. He got up and stretched a bit before turning to Rene. "So I have to escape, right?"

"Yep! And do worry! If you need any help I'll be by your side the whole time!" Rene informed him, pride thick in its voice.

_But in order to get out of the castle I need to get out of Rapunzel's room first, and I don't have enough hair to climb down the tower's wall_. "I'll check the doors first," Raven decided. He headed towards the brown door first. The door was unlocked, but it unfortunately was not the exit. It looked like a walk-in closet. actually, filled with Clothes, toys and books... _who does all these things belong to? I don't think their mine, but I might be wrong_.

The second door, the white one, was also unlocked. He found that it was a bathroom. Strangely, it looked like a bathroom you would find at a restaurant (there were multiple stalls and faucets). It looked like there used to be one long mirror in there but all that remained were sharps of glass attached at random areas. _It seemed as if someone broke the whole mirror into shards_.

Raven walked to the third door, but when he tried to turn the knob, his hand went right through it. "What the-?"

"Master, I believe the knob was an illusion," Rene said. "I do believe you have to solve the **puzzle** on the door first if you want to open it."

_Puzzle_? Raven looked at the door more carefully than before. _Now that Rene mentioned it, I wonder if I'm supposed to put something into those depressions_. On the door, the fairy looked as if it was supposed to be carrying something. However, instead of object, that was a shallow holes with the picture of the sun. Another depression with the picture of the crescent moon was located at the bottom of a tree branch behind the fairy.

"So I need to find an orb that has the matching symbols, huh?" _Maybe I should find the **mirror shards** and some glue after I check the last door. It should be fun and a way to clear my mind_.

Raven went into the closet to find **gloves**, a **broom** and a **dust pan** to help collect the glass shards before heading to the dresser. While looking for the key, Raven had come across many useful trinkets, a bottle of **crazy glue** included. He then returned to the bathroom and began looking for the mirror shards. He found many of said shards on the ground and on the sinks (about 17). He piled all the shards in the middle of the room before going to work fixing the mirror back to the way it should have been. Sadly, after a considerable amount of time spent on trial and error, Raven realized that he seemed to be missing around 4 pieces. Raven decided to look through the stalls to see if any shards were hiding around there. After having found only two, Raven asked a fidgety Rene for help finding the remaining two pieces. Glad for something to do, Rene quickly scouted the last shards (they were hiding in the trash bin. Thankfully, those shards were the only contents of the bin) and handed them to a relieved Raven.

"Rene, can you do something for me?" Raven asked as he considered where to glue together the remaining glass pieces.

"Yes Master?"

"Can you go survey the castle from the outside and determine the safest and fastest route to the owlery from here?"

"Sure can! See you in 15 minutes top, Master!" Rene said, excited before flying oit of the room through the balcony and down to the ground below.

*10 minutes later*

And... DONE! FINALLY!" Raven looked at the now complete mirror. "That was a complete waste of time but still, it was fun." Raven looked through the mirror to see his reflection, but then very strange thing happened: the mirror began to glow! It as not the golden glow Raven had seen when he freed Rene. Instead, it radiated a light blue hue. After a few moments the glowing stopped and all that was left was a rectangular depression on the wall (Raven: NOOOOOOOO! ALL MY HARD WORK GONE! D:). Inside the depression was a chest. Raven took the chest out of the wall and opened it with ease. Inside it was the **moon orb**.

"Well, that's convenient," Raven said to no one in particular. _I wonder... Rene said this used to be a school of magic. If so then that would mean that maybe I have to use magic to get out of here. But since I don't have magic- at least I don't believe I do- I have to solve puzzles like the one I just did to unlock the school's magic and find my way out of here. I should keep an eye out for more puzzles and games_.

Raven went back to the main room with the moon orb. Deciding not to put it off, Raven placed the orb in its slot first before searching for more puzzles. He was surprised when the door then magically came to life. _At least now I know how to open it_.

He walked to the dresser. The **mirror on the dresser** was old and rusty. The dust on it was so thick that Raven could hardly see anything in it at all. _I might be able to find something to clean the mirror up with in the closet_.

Thus Raven headed back to the closet to find some cloth.

At the same time, Rene came flapping back into the room, panting a bit at the excursion. "I. AM. DONE!"

Raven poked his head back in the main room. "In the closet, Rene. Did you manage to find a way?"

"Yep!" Rene responded proudly as it flew to the closet. I had a few close calls but I managed to find a safe and quick route to the Owlery! What about you? Did you manage to finsh working on the mirror?"

"Yeah, I did. I also found the moon orb for the bedroom's door thanks to that."

"You did?" Rene looked at the fairy door. "Wow, that's amazing! One step down and some more to go!"

"I also came up with an idea of how to get around the castle's obstacles." As Raven explained his theory, he looked through the numerous objects of the closet, tying to find something suitable to clean the mirror with.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Rene said. "Since your human, you don't have any magic."

"How come?" Raven asked. He had just found a **Handkerchief** that was musty-smelling but clean and had an embroidered S on it. "Wasn't Hogwarts once a school for humans? Or did you mean that it taught nonhuman witches and wizards?"

"No, it once taught humans, only. Full nonhuman magical species weren't allowed to enter Hogwarts as students unless they had special permission from the headmaster." Rene sighed. "Though, you could say that the key word is 'ONCE.' I don't think there is any human being left with enough noticeable magic after the Second Big Bang."

"The Second Big Bang?" Raven asked as he wiped furiously at the mirror's surface. "There's so much dust on it!" he whispered.

"It was the name of the final attack against the Great Evil," Rene informed him. "Don't worry, we won."

_What's that I see on the glass_...

"My reflection... It's holding something," Raven told Rene.

"Master, you've found a magic rune! That has ancient magic in it, even older than that of the queen's! They say only a human can reclaim them all. The legend must be true!" Rene said, back in his excited mode.

"There are small symbols etched deep into the glass on the top," Raven noted.

"I think they might be important in solving the door puzzle," Rene reasoned. "Let's find another puzzle! Maybe we'll find the sun orb next!"

Raven looked around the room trying to find another puzzle. His eyes landed on a trunk adjacent to the balcony's entrance.

"I see no keyhole or latch on this trunk, only these six groove," Raven said. "According to the surface, I think the disks are supposed to look like bronze coins with dark gray arrows on them. Can you help me find them, Rene?"

"Okay! I'll look for the ones near to the top of the room and you look at the bottom," Rene declared.

"Sounds like a plan."

Raven headed to the dresser and looked at the piles of gold coins he had piled near to the jewelry box. He saw that he had also collected two of the **bronze disks** along with the gold coins and took them out of the pile. He searched around the lower section of the room if any more disks were hiding. He found two more when Rene came back levitating the last two disks. "Thanks Rene."

Raven went to the trunk where he placed the gold disks in the six grooves. After doing so, Raven began turning the disks so that it would complete the pattern on the surface of the trunk. Once he was done with that, the trunk clicked open. Raven opened the trunk all the way to reveal a chest similar to the one that held the moon orb. Raven took the chest out and opened it.

The **Sun Orb** shined brightly in the ray of sunlight that escaped through the window above Raven's head.

"We did it, Raven! We got the sun orb!" Rene celebrated. "Let's go put the orb in the door and start our adventure already!"

"Alright!" Raven walked back to the fairy door and pushed the sun orb into the door. As soon as he did so, the door lighted up and the fairy in the door began to move! It blinked its eyes sleepily and then began to sway gently to an unheard tune. Soon it was dancing and Raven couldn't help but admire the Fairy's grace and flow. Raven also noticed that the knob had become solid, but still would not open for him.

"The symbols, Raven!" Rene told Raven. "The symbols on the top of the door are like the ones on the mirror! Maybe if you put the symbols in order the door will open."

Raven followed Rene's advice and began pressing on the symbols to change them in the same order they were in on the dresser's mirror: Snowflake – Heart – Butterfly. After doing so, he pressed on the small gold door knob.

The door opened. _Part one, escape the bedroom: **complete**_.

**"**_Wait for me_...**"**

* * *

Summary: First in the Awakening Trilogy: Harry Potter Style. Years ago, an ancient power was unleashed and all of existence was threatened. To destroy the evil, all magical races sacrificed their magic. However, something went terribly wrong. Instead of dying, the evil was trapped and human race lost to sleep. Now Harry Potter, the first to wake from the 1000 years slumber, has been chosen to locate and awaken humanity and defeat the evil once and for all. But will Harry be able to succeed without his magic, nor his memories? Will whatever help he receive along his journey be enough for him to overcome the great task ahead of him?

* * *

Name meanings:

Rene: (Latin) Rebirth or Resurrection

Rhyannon: (IDK) Great queen, pure maiden; nymph


	4. Prologue (cont): Diary, Entry 2

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Awakening: The Dreamless Castle in any such manner or way.

* * *

Awakening: The Forgotten Castle of Hogwarts

Prologue (Continued) Dairy Entry #2, Harry's voice

Is everything here enchanted?

**Snowflake – Heart – Butterfly**

These symbols appeared on the mirror; Rene placed it in a journal he found in the dresser and told me to keep with me (along with the pen, of course!) just in case I needed it.

My reflection also handed me a Magic rune filled with ancient fairy magic. It really was strange, though. It was almost as if I had done something like this before...

* * *

Summary: First in the Awakening Trilogy: Harry Potter Style. Years ago, an ancient power was unleashed and all of existence was threatened. To destroy the evil, all magical races sacrificed their magic. However, something went terribly wrong. Instead of dying, the evil was trapped and human race lost to sleep. Now Harry Potter, the first to wake from the 1000 years slumber, has been chosen to locate and awaken humanity and defeat the evil once and for all. But will Harry be able to succeed without his magic, nor his memories? Will whatever help he receive along his journey be enough for him to overcome the great task ahead of him?

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, readers! :D This is the first author's note for this story that I'm giving, and let me just say I am glad you took the time to read this story. I suppose I should explain some things about this story write now:

1. This is a multi-chapter story. For the story, I plan to have a minimum of 10 chapters and a maximum of ∞

2. The year in the story is 3011.

3. I am right now experimenting with a new style

4. Harry was originally 31 years old in the year 2011.

5. After Harry and the other magicals used up their magic to defeat the "Evil," the magic backlash deaged Harry to 17 years old (the exact same age he was when he defeated Voldemort once and for all).

6. Harry does not have his memories, only his memories' echos. He will NOT be regaining his memories at all in this story. Harry's task in this story is to get out of the Hogwart, not to regain his memories

7. Harry does not have his magic anymore, but he is still the master of death.


End file.
